Vritra Scath/Special Abilities
Vexigan The Vexigan gives the user a variety of abilities most of which are ocular based, each of them are able to be activated and deactivated at will by the user. The Vexigan's main ability is to analyze and copy any magical or physical technique giving the user the ability to potentially use them if the user is mentally and physically fit to handle them. The Vexigan allows gives the user a 360° field of vision in a 50 to 500 meter radius around them depending on the user, it also allows the user to see through most solid objects and ocular obstructions , it also gives the user a magnifying and infrared ability allowing them to zoom in on things and see heat signatures. The Vexigan also grants the user extreme clarity of perception enabling them to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements. In combat, this allows them to see fast-moving objects and offers some amount of predictive capabilities: they can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept. If someone looks into the Vexigan the user can choose to put them in a multitude of different illusions, weaker foes mind can be obliterated while under the illusion. While the Vexigan is activated the user can absorb any kind of magic turning it into energy for themselves, the user can also read the minds of others by placing their hand on the target's chest or head, however this ability will kill the target after it's used. Supernatural Condition The user is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can achieve by any method of training and remain that way with little or no maintaining. On the other hand, the only way for the user to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise. For example, to increase ones superhuman strength, they would have to lift tons of weight many times a day. Supernatural Strength * The user is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally stronger than their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making them immensely stronger than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieve by any method of training. The user is able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, trucks of great size, and heavier structures from battleships to massive air-crafts. Enhanced Agility * The user with this ability can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. Agility is "the ability to rapidly respond or change by adapting its initial stable configuration", the ability to change the body's position efficiently, and requires the integration of isolated movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. Enhanced Durability * The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. The user can block pain at will or are incapable of feeling pain or highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing them to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. Users can think clearly, continue to move, ignore torture and generally function in situations where pain would disable a normal person. Chakra Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions. Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts. Chakra is created when two other forms of energy, known collectively as one's "stamina", are moulded together. Physical energy is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. These two energies becoming more powerful will in turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practising a technique repeatedly will build up experience, increasing one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except the ninja needs to increase their endurance instead. 'Senjutsu Chakra' *Senjutsu is a specialised field of techniques that allows the user to sense and then gather natural energy. Senjutsu practitioners learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them, blending it with their own chakra. This adds a new dimension of power to the practitioner's chakra, resulting in the creation of "senjutsu chakra".